


Magpie Tendencies

by sassyhazelowl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/pseuds/sassyhazelowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many knew this, but Sting was a rock aficionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magpie Tendencies

Magpie Tendencies

"Rogue, hey Rogue, check this out!"

Sting ran up, beaming, unmindful of the sand dune shifting under his feet forcing him to flail a little to keep his balance. Puffing, he took a moment to catch his breath, glistening with sweat from the hot day and running around like an over-excited child through the surf and among the tide pools.

Rogue couldn't decide if he wanted to roll his eyes or smile at his partner. So he settled for both, because really, the man was both so exasperating and endearing at the same time.

The blond bounced on his heels before flashing a giant grin at the dark haired man. His smile sparkled—no, it literally sparkled. What the…

"Sting, spit that out! It's filthy!" Rogue choked on saliva reflexively just looking at Sting roll a nasty, filthy rock around in his mouth. The blonde ignored him, working the shiny pebble around with his tongue playfully with his mouth open. It was such a ludicrous thing to be doing—and if Sting was trying to taunt and torment him by showing off the flexibility of his tongue, he was entirely succeeding, that jackass.

"Clean now," Sting shrugged, spitting the rock into his palm and holding it up to admire it like he hadn't just been teasing Rogue with tongue porn. His eyes traced the rock critically before he tossed it, snatching it up in his palm, and pocketed it expertly. "Just another agate, but it's pretty enough I suppose."

It was a little known fact that Sting was a rock aficionado. Everywhere they went, his attention seemed to be snagged by little, glittering pieces of earth. For someone who occasionally had problems with remembering mundane, simple things done daily, the man certainly had an eye for little details at his feet.

"If it is so common, why collect it?" Rogue questioned idly. The inner workings of Sting were both opaque and a mystery to him depending on the circumstances. This was definitely a time of mystery given Sting's tendency towards frivolity. Personally, he held no interest in rocks; he did not know the names nor the reasoning behind his partner's magpie tendencies. It simply was Sting; Sting had done this for as long as he had known him. If there was a shiny rock, Sting would find it.

"Because it's a memory!"

"Of?" Rogue arched an eyebrow, a little more intrigued that there was deeper meaning behind the need for sparkles. He peered around, brushing back his bangs for a better look, but was disappointed. It was the beach; not even a very good one considering the amount of rocks and tide pools. All of the sand was beneath their feet on the dunes, yards away from the water, dry and grainy. The surf crashed on the rocks and the tangy smell of brine was carried by the evening wind, but it was nothing extraordinary. It was similar to every other beach they'd ever visited; there was nothing memorable about it.

"Because…" and then he shrugged again in that carefree, apologetic way of his to excuse his lapse of words. Sting was not the most eloquent of speakers, at times, but Rogue understood this. It would come to him eventually. Maybe in a few minutes, maybe two weeks later, but he always had a knack for remembering their conversations and paying close attention to Rogue's questions.

Instead, he stooped, picking up another rock and eyed it dubiously. Cocking his arm back fully, he rocketed the flat, gray rock towards the ocean. It arched, hard and true, before landing in miserable failure half way between the two points. Rogue couldn't help but smirk a little at the unintentional symbolism but he hid it from the other man; there was no need to give Sting the idea he found his mental struggles amusing. He earned enough grief from others as it was, especially now that he was guild master. If Rogue could protect him from those loose, waggling tongues, he would. But, Sting had to fight his own battles, and he never failed to come through it. Maybe bedraggled, maybe a little bit beaten, but always with pride.

Scowling childishly, the other man plucked up a second rock and hurdle it after the first. This time he shifted his stance, accentuating his corded muscles and beautiful toned body for Rogue to stare at. It was a sight that never grew old and never failed to distract Rogue from anything he happened to be doing at the time. Predictably, it fell short, although closer to the goal than before. By this time he was growling and snatched up another rock from the sand at their feet.

Silence settled over them, warm and comfortable, as Sting threw the rocks and Rogue watched him get closer and closer to his goal. Rogue's mind wandered as he settled into the sand, content just to be around his rock-sling idiot of a partner.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Sting bellowed, fist pumping and jumping in triumph.

Rogue rose to his feet and stretched quietly while asking, "Did the explanation come as well?"

Sting blinked a few times before flashing a fanged grin, "Well, any time with you is memorable, right? Seems like a good enough reason to me!"

Rogue flushed darkly at how easily his partner spouted off such cheesy, cliché crap. He rolled his eyes a little, "You make it sound like you have a rock for every mission."

"Not every one; just the important ones."

"Such as?"

"This one. Our first mission alone together since I became guild master. Do you realize how long it's been, just you and me? It's been forever! And I've missed it a ton, so this is special."

Rogue frowned in agreement, considering the point, "You are correct; it has been far too long."

"I also collect ones that remind me of guild members, so I can have a little piece of them on my desk, you know?" Rogue didn't know, but that explained the neat and orderly display of rocks on an otherwise chaotic wasteland of paperwork. "Tiger's eye is Lady Minerva, of course. A garnet for Rufus because it matches his coat. Moonstone, obviously, for Yukino."

"And me?"

Sting started at him solemnly, "If diamonds were so easy to find, they wouldn't be priceless, now would they?"

And Rogue had to punch him.

And then kiss him silly.

Sillier.

And he may have pickpocketed the rock out of Sting's pocket and horded it in his own during the kiss.

Because it was memorable.


End file.
